My Sunnny Place
by Nerd4ever243
Summary: The gods of old were famous for their audacity and prestige. None more so than the God of the Sun. What happens when he insults the Child of Love? Disaster in the making. R&R! Gift-fic for Shikamaru-Syndrome.
1. Chapter 1

_So after some grueling weeks I finally made this! Take that Shikamaru-Syndrome (my friend) lol ^_^ She had said I couldn't make a NaruHina and this is to prove her wrong XP. True it is not my preferred pairing (ITAHINA BITCHES!) but I tried my hardest. Now I'm naturally a dark person and what better way to express that than by the Greek gods muahahaha I know many of you are like Greek Gods wtf is this bitch talking about? _

_Well to tell you simply the Greeks liked them pretty and tortured oh so very tortured. My kind of stories ;D hahaha so I chose the tragedy of Apollo and Daphne. Now if I had really gone with the story this would be a...well tragedy however since said friend from above said she wouldn't take it for real's if I did do it like that I have modified the ending and well the whole story in general. For those history people out there you'll see some differences :cough: arrows of lead :cough: so my bad I was mad at myself when I didn't follow the story itself but got used to it :eye roll: Anyway Perla, woops Shikamaru-Syndrome, I hope you like it and find it satisfactory. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else I might get sued for so there leave me alone :grumble:**

* * *

><p><span>Apollo and Daphne: Naruto Style<span>

_"I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets" ~Unknown_

_I was about half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty... you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are. ~ J.D. Salinger_

_Crave for a thing, you will get it. Renounce the craving, the object will follow you by itself. ~ Swami Sivananda_

* * *

><p>Konohamaru always had admired Naruto, the god of the sun; among other things. He'd never admit it aloud but he did admire him, and it seems that all the other gods except the blonde knew it. He would always follow him, at a distance of course, and would stand in awe of the cheery god's feats. One day in particular after hearing the prayers of his followers and the cries of others for some days, Naruto got his best bow and arrows and made his way to a mountain where a Python named Orochimaru had decided to take up residence. The Python had been terrorizing the villagers, nymphs, and generally everything within its vicinity by breathing black smoke that clouded the area, blocking out all sunlight and making it hard to breathe. Angry for the intrusion, well prevention, of sunlight he descended to the mortal realm to take on the deadly serpent.<p>

Konohamaru ever so interested in his idol's actions followed him behind, hiding in the dense darkness created by the Python. He watched as the battle dragged on for hours the Python was tricky bastard, until finally with an arrow aimed straight at the heart Naruto brought Orochimaru down. As the smoke cleared, the sun once again shone on the destitute land and a child's laugh could be heard, loud and joyful.

"What? Who's there!" he demanded eyes swiveling to check his surroundings.

"It's only me; Konohamaru!" the god-ling answered stepping out from behind the tree he had been. Naruto was surprised and a little irritated that he hadn't sensed the small boy.

"Hey Naruto, can I hold your bow and arrows? Or just one arrow, please?" Konohamaru asked eagerly, his eyes never leaving said arrows at the moment. Rolling his eyes and grinning Naruto laughed aloud at the request folding his hands behind his head.

"Naw little god-ling, you'll burn your hand with mine. Plus these are for adults not children. Come on I'll take you to your mom. Don't want her worrying now do we?"

Konohamaru pouted but took the god's warm hands in his own and they both set off.

_'Fine if I can't hold one of his, I'll get my own!'_ he thought to himself a plan forming in his head.

Once back at their home Naruto let his hand go.

"Tell your mom I said hi, Sakura too." Naruto said as he made his way back to court.

"Ok!' Konohamaru replied. He went to his room where Sakura, his mother's favorite nymph and his caretaker, was at.

"Where have you been?" She shrieked at him as he went inside. Sakura was a fiery woman and it still amazed him how she even associated with his mother since all she'd shown to the opposite gender was contempt, even more so to the gods. She had bright pink hair like those of cherry blossoms and green eyes like apples, not to mention a strength that could rival that of Heracles himself.

"Naruto says hi." He answered sheepishly, hoping to avoid getting scolded by her.

"Tell him I said to leave me alone." She shot back. Then a smirk graced her features. Konohamaru gulped in fear. "Now it's time for your bath."

"No, mercy!" he cried and tried to run away.

_Hours later._

"Hey, Sakura-chan...?"

"Yes Konohamaru?"

"Can we go to dad's place?"

"Which one?" Konohamaru knew she wasn't talking about a residence but rather a person.

"The one who's more of a father to me," was his response, Sakura grimaced slightly but hid it before he could see her.

"Ok." She responded not in the mood to scold him. They soon made their way to the gates where Konohamaru's 'father's forge was at. Sakura knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer back. She was not left waiting for long.

"Who's there?" a voice from inside called, it was soft and deep, soothing to the ears and sort of laid back.

"It is I my lord, Sakura, along with your son." The door slowly opened at the end of her sentence, warm light and heat spilling out from the dark forge. That was all they needed to come in. The god of smith and metallurgy was a crude but kind god, different form the ones at court though his social skills were a bit lacking.

"Sakura, a pleasure seeing you as always, what does my son want this time?" he asked while picking Konohamaru up.

"I want a bow and some arrows like Naruto!" Konohamaru said, squirming to be put down. Rolling her eyes in distaste Sakura grimaced at the blonde's name but there was a glint of fondness in her eyes, whether it is to Konohamaru or the blonde is up to debate. Asuma just smirked in amusement.

"Sure I'll make you some even better than his," he said and put him down.

"Thanks dad." Konohamaru said and flew out the door; literally, his wings were out of shape and needed to be used. A frazzled looking Sakura followed soon afterward.

A week had passed until Asuma finally completed his 'son's request. The arrows were beautifully crafted made of gold and platinum that returned to his small satchel, where they were held. The satchel itself was made of Golden Fleece from; you guessed it, The Golden Fleece. In his excitement Konohamaru showed them off to whoever he could. Sakura watched him from inside the forge, Asuma right next to her. Then Aphrodite walked in smiling hugely.

"You have made him very happy Asuma, thank you." she said sidling up to her husband.

"I will do plenty for my nephew…." Asuma trailed off as he watched the small god-ling, a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know he sees you as his true father, right?"

"Yes and I love him as a son…however that does not change the fact that he is my nephew and not my son."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Only if there is something to feel guilty of Aphrodite."

"Humph."

"Hey mom have you seen my arrows!" Konohamaru asked, rushing inside.

The goddess of love smiled before shaking her head no in response. She quickly left Asuma's side to escape the tense atmosphere and went to her son.

"How bout I make them special," she said.

"Really, how!" he said in enthusiastically. In the background Asuma groaned _'Nothing good is going to come of this,'_ he thought and went to his forge.

"Here's how. You are my son, so it goes to say you should be an extension of me. Therefore these arrows here," she picked out half of them, "will make someone fall desperately in love with someone else. These here," this time she added a small design to the rest, a splinter, "will make the person hate another intensely. Each will be with the first person they see and apply to both humans and gods."

At first Konohamaru was disappointed, he wanted to be a great warrior who could beat back any monster. Then he remembered what made great heroes, after all his mom, Asuma, Kushina, Naruto and even Tsunade and Kurenai spoke of it when a hero was in the making. Love made heroes. Not always of course and it wasn't the only driving factor but it was one of the biggest.

"Thanks mom!" he said and with that he took off flying to Earth, ready to make heroes.

**oOo~AD~oOo**

Meanwhile towards the east , Naruto was preparing to make his daily run around the Earth.

However, "I don't feel like doing this today."

"B-But my lord you must or else the humans shall die!" A frantic Dawn spoke to Naruto.

"Not like that," Naruto grinned, laughing at the poor goddess' look, "what I mean is like hiding the chariot behind some clouds and going hunting instead or training with the teme. I've been falling behind." He said the latter with a hint of malice and darkness.

"Oh," the minor goddess blinked before snapping to attention, "then I shall call the Winds and have them send some clouds my lord."

"Cool! One more thing, call me Naruto. You know I don't like the whole formality thing." He shot over his shoulder, his laughter shaking the palace when he saw how flustered she looked.

So when the humans woke that day it was to a cloudy morning that would last the rest of the day till night fall. Unbeknownst to them, the god that provided them with their daily light was off in the forest to their side having a good time.

* * *

><p><em>Ok I had been planning on putting this as a one shot but let's just say that that would have been <strong>LONG<strong>. Like "It's over 9,000!" long lol I couldn't help it sue me XD _

_Therefore I have decided to split it. Now folks I know what you're saying "This bitch she coming out with another one! She hasn't even finished the others!" Yeah this time though I kept with my promise, it's all written out and I already have 15 pages typed up. I'll update every Friday, if I don't you have the authority to hurt me but not kill me, if you kill me you'll never know how this ends :evil grin: _

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back my bitches! Ignore my stupidity y'all know I loves you in a purely platonic sort of way XD Anyways I forgot something very important in the last chapter...that I forgot once again :shrug: oh well if I remember I'll post/ask in the next chapter. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here I might get sued for! It all belong to Kishimoto! Well the character not the idea. **

* * *

><p>In the meantime, at a river way in the deep of the forest, a nymph was barely waking from her slumber. Rising from the river depths she got out, the first thing visible being hair so blue that it matched the night sky. Behind the waterfall of hair was a heart shaped face with big lavender eyes that blinked slowly, trying to take away the remaining tendrils of sleep. Once out she studied her surrounds to see if there was anyone there. The surrounding trees seemed to sigh in relief a she stood up and revealed a voluptuous body that would make even Helen of Troy do a double take. Smiling at the day she straitened her gown, a light blue that covered her completely except for her porcelain arms and creamy legs, and set off even deeper into the forest to find her friends.<p>

Konohamaru was at a lake, practicing diligently on his aim with his bow and arrows. Being a god-ling it didn't take him very long to get the basics of archery but he wanted to be good, the best, so that he could impress Naruto with his shot. Speaking of said Sun God currently he was on his way to the same lake Konohamaru was at. Naruto was cursing his luck and one deer god at the moment. Either the deer were in hiding or the deer god's son, Shikamaru, forgot to set them free, again. He hadn't caught anything so far and not only that, he was getting thirsty as well. Sasuke hadn't wanted to train with him today, stating he had more important things to do.

_'Stupid arrogant jerk' _Naruto thought to himself, frowning slightly. That was quickly wiped away when he saw the lake, happy to relieve his thirst. Bending down Naruto cupped his hands to drink from the lake, blissfully unaware of the small god right across from him. Konohamaru on the other hand had noticed him and was ecstatic. Here he had been, hoping to show off his new bow and arrows to the Sun God and BAM! Here he was.

"Naruto!" Looking up at the call of his name, Naruto saw the small god-ling from before coming to him.

_'What the…' _Naruto thought his, mind blanking, once again astounded that he had not been able to detect the minor god-ling. A small bit of irritation grew in him at that as well which he tried to squash. _'Maybe it's not just me,' _his mind thought, _'it could be the other gods as well?' _

"What are you not Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh, my bad I didn't mean to speak out loud, hehehe." Naruto replied avoiding the question as he rubbed the side of his head. "You like to sneak up on others huh?" He inquired the little god.

"Yeah it's really fun! No one ever notices me except for Sakura and Kurenai." Konohamaru answered, smiling in delight that his idol was interested in him.

"Is Sakura here?" Naruto asked his eyes alight with interest as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Nope I'm alone right now. She has the day off." The god-ling answered.

"Ok. Wait, why are you alone? Shouldn't someone be with you?"

"I can take care of myself! And I'm here because I'm practicing!" then Konohamaru pulled out his bow and arrows to show off to Naruto.

Naruto gave them a funny look as he inspected them and irritation settled once again. Though they were beautifully done, Asuma's work no doubt, they were small almost like toys; so very different from his own. Whereas Konohamaru's were made of gold, his arrows were made of hardened fire from his chariot and his bow of adamantine**¹**. Konohamaru's weren't big enough to kill much less harm something significantly like this did to the Python. What was a little kid doing with _his _sacredweapons?

Irritated beyond belief Naruto spoke without thought, revealing the nasty petulant side all the gods possessed, "Why do you have warlike weapons, _little_ boy? Leave those to people who can use them. I killed a great beast with those so don't go around messing with _my_ weapons.**²**"

Konohamaru was confused, and then malice settled in quickly. Here he had thought that Naruto might praise him like Sakura, his mom, and his dad had done but instead he was being put down! Frowning Konohamaru glared at Naruto and raised his bow and an arrow and yelled:

"Watch, my arrows can hurt you more than Orochimaru had ever been able too!" and with that he let his arrow go.

It barely scratched Naruto's skin leaving no mark which was visible. Naruto ignored it, immediately regretting his words when they came out. That had been very stupid of him so instead of scolding the little boy he patted his head.

"Sorry little man I spoke before thinking hehehe. I do that a lot my bad. You might wanna pull the string harder if you wanna hurt something." He said completely unaware of the magic working its way into his body aiming straight for his heart.

**oOo~AD~oOo**

_In the meantime._

"Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-sensei, I am here." A small voice said in a small clearing way deep inside of the forest.

"Good then. Now we can begin." The buxom blonde said hands on her hips as she called everyone to attention.

Glimpsing her surroundings, Hinata saw that all the others were here and she had been the last one to arrive. The others consisted of: Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hanabi, Temari, Anko, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, and Kakashi. Blushing, the blue haired nymph stuttered out her apologies for being late.

"Don't worry about it Hinata," Tsunade said waving a hand in her direction, "We're all early as a matter of fact. Though I have to say that I'm surprised Shikamaru made it." She shot said demigod a look

"How troublesome, I was already here." He muttered and went back to ignoring her.

The blonde goddess was not pleased but said nothing, a malicious glint in her eyes. _'He is not going to get away with that.' _She thought to herself.

"Uh-oh Tsunade-sama has an idea." Sakura said in a sing-song voice, and then all the nymphs broke down into giggles.

The demigods just rolled their eyes at the nymphs and went back to talking about weapons. They had no idea why they were going to be with the nymphs. You see the guys were all demigods being taught by no other than Kakashi Hatake, a renowned teacher for the likes of them. It was to be their passing assignment before they could be allowed to leave the damn forest which was a challenge all in itself. They were also being taught by two of the most powerful, and beautiful, of the goddesses: Kurenai, the goddess of war, wisdom, weaving and counsel, and Tsunade the goddess of the moon, hunt, and virgins among other things. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask at them before shooting Anko a glance. They knew what the assignment would be and were to keep watch and step in only if the demigods were in extreme danger. After all, the goddesses did not want to lose their most faithful followers to some horrible danger.

"Alright then little boys and women," Tsunade said, well yelled, "your duty will be to guard one nymph each that we have decided to assign you in advance. Of course by that we mean barely right now."

"Wait wouldn't…" Shikamaru started but was immediately cut off by Tsunade.

"Yes we are aware of what you were about to say. We shall address that later." Tsunade responded.

"Sister, how are you?" an exuberant Hanabi whispered to Hinata.

"I fare well, and you?" she responded smiling gently at her little sister.

"All's good here," she giggled before her face took on a sadder expression with good reason too, "Dad misses you, you know." Hinata felt a bit flustered at that and looked away from her sister. She would not return no matter how much she misses them as well.

"Thank you for telling me that Hanabi-chan, however that is not possible… I …have a new home with the goddesses."

Hanabi's hopeful gaze fell before it came back, "Alright then just… consider it ok?" and with that they paid attention to their patron goddesses.

"Okay listen up little kids, Ino…Shikamaru!" Tsunade yelled, smirking at the lazy genius.

"What?"

"How troublesome."

"You heard me, now deal with it, I don't care. Shikamaru you know your duty, fulfill it or else Yamanaka will have your head for endangering his favorite grandchild no matter whose kid you are. Of course if he doesn't make you go insane first." Tsunade said grinning like a cat that just caught a mouse.

"Moving on," Kurenai said, rolling her eyes at her fellow goddess, "Sakura… Lee."

"NO!" said pink-haired nymph yelled but was drowned out by the green demigod.

"Yes! Do not worry my cherry blossom I shall protect your youthfulness with my last breathe even if I die." The bowl cut, bug eyed demigod said with his usual exuberance.

"You better because if you don't I will personally kill you myself." Tsunade growled fiercely. Then she directed a glare at Sakura. "No complaints got it."

"Yes my lady." Sakura replied humbly.

"Good you may be on your way." As the two made their way to where Ino and Shikamaru were at, Tsunade gripped Sakura's arm and tugged her. "How does the dove destruct?" she whispered into Sakura's ear.

"The dove's angel shall be her way of re-compensation," Sakura replied to her patron goddess, and with that she left with Lee.

"Shit," Tsunade said to herself, then she noticed that the others were waiting for her to announce the next pair, "Ahem anyway Tenten and…Chouji."

Said individuals looked at each other then shrugged and walked to where the rest of the others were at.

"Hanabi," Kurenai said snapping the rest of the others to attention, only Neji, Kankuro, Shino and Kiba were left along with Temari and Hinata, "and Neji."

Neji's eyes flickered to Hinata first; she was on the ground, kneeling, trying to encourage some flowers to bloom in the drab morning. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, a bit of longing in them that was quickly wiped away as he turned his gaze on Hanabi.

"Well cousin, seems you'll have to protect me instead," Hanabi spoke a smirk gracing her features along with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Hn." He responded before sighing and walking over to her.

"Leave the stoic to the gods not me. Now come, let's go spar," Hanabi said and grinned before shooting off into the direction of the trees. The trees seemed to laugh as she ran by them echoing her laughter. Neji groaned slightly before following her quickly.

"Alright then Temari and… Kankuro," Tsunade said with a sigh.

Temari rolled her eyes as she walked over to her guard, "Don't get into trouble, _little brother_," she mocked.

"Shut up Temari," Kankuro mumbled as he adjusted Crow on his back.

"What was that?" She hissed at him.

"Nothing! Ohm…so what do you wanna do?" he responded, a tad nervous. _'Out of all them I get my sister'_ he thought to himself.

Temari's eyes narrowed then she snorted and turned from him to where Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were at.

"Hinata will be with…Shino and Kiba." Kurenai said, smiling slightly at their surprised expressions.

"What!"

"Wait how come she gets more than one guard!" the cries came from the nymphs. No matter how different these nymphs were from the others they were still daughters of gods, so therefore they still contained a small bit of that vain vindictive side that all the gods and goddesses have. Kurenai and Tsunade sighed in exasperation, a headache forming.

"Zip it! You all know why!" Tsunade yelled at them, effectively silencing them all, well the nymphs; the demigods had taken it in stride.

Hinata was currently in between Kiba and Shino, her head buried in Akamaru's fur. She knew why she had been assigned two guards it was pretty obvious, or so she thought, and it saddened her immensely. She is weak, powerless and frail always compared to a doll; even with her grandfather's greatest gift she is weak in comparison to the other nymphs and their abilities. That however is not true. It seems that Hinata is the only one not aware of what warranted her protection; she was almost never in the hall of the gods. The rest of the nymphs looked at her with pity in their gaze and a little jealousy. It seems she has caught the attention of not one god but two of the more sinister gods, Sasuke the god of death and destruction and Gaara the god of war and violence. Since Hinata is a follower of both of the virgin goddesses it is their duty to make sure she is safe and protected with no chance of falling in love with her protectors and/or being taken. What better choice than to give her to the two she saw as brothers.

She was actually very competent with the Byakugan, her grandfather's gift, and had the best vision though not range, that was Neji. Add to that fact that Kiba had the best sensory perceptions besides his mother and Shino with his spies; they were practically made for each other.

"Don't worry Hina-chan! We'll protect you!" Kiba shouted a huge grin splitting his face.

"Correct. Why? We care for you and wish to do so." Shino stated beneath his hooded cloak.

Hinata smiled shyly at her friends, thankful for them. "Thank you but I don't wish to be a burden on you two."

Tsunade overheard her and scoffed. "You really don't know why you have two guards do you? Or else I wouldn't be surprised if you demanded for more."

Hinata gave her a meek glance before looking at the floor and answered. "I-it's because I-I am weak is it not? I do not p-posses t-the strength of Sakura o-or the mind a-abilities of Ino. I cannot c-control wind like Temari and I am n-no weapons expert like Tenten. Hanabi-chan is a thousand times better than me at the Byakugan and Anko-san is proficient with snakes."

Kurenai shook her head a small smile playing on her lips. "No child, your grandfather, our uncle, asked us to do so. Not only that we want to as well since… it seems that you have caught the attention of two of the more…volatile gods, again."

Hinata's eyes widened immeasurably, a sob caught in her throat. _'No not again!' _her thoughts screamed but all that came out was a chocked gasp. "W-who…" She managed to choke out but what she really wanted to say was 'why me?' They all shoot her a pitying look before Tsunade answered the poor nymphs cry.

"Sasuke and Gaara." She said.

* * *

><p><em>1) Adamantine: the legendary material the Gaea made the sickle of Cronus. Said to be the strongest material ever known to man. Also is an emotion that means stubborn; unable to give in.<em>

_2) I know this is very OOC of Naruto to say but it is the words that Apollo said to Eros/Cupid. Even then they were harsher I actually made it nicer. Not to mention I don't think Naruto wuld use that kind of vocab lol_

**Thanks to those who put this fic on their alert! That's nice and all but come on y'all show me some love!**

_I command thee to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So my computer basically decided to gave up on life and it's a miracle I was able use my neighbors so I decided to update early. Consider this an early Christmas gift since usually I would have been like f#$ it they can wait. So here y'all go!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything I might get sued for! **

* * *

><p>"Take her to the river." Kurenai said sighing a bit and disappearing.<p>

Tsunade shook her head and turned to the others. "Kakashi and Anko will be following you. Though this may be a 'training' it is very real and your first mission. Fail and you die by either the thing attacking you or by my hand. We do not need failures." And with that last comment Tsunade also disappeared.

"Alright see you guys later." Kiba shot at his comrades and picked Hinata up, who had fainted at the news of the gods. Shino merely nodded at them and they took off to the river. Once they got there, Shino dipped his hands into the cold river and splashed some lightly on Hinata's face, jolting her awake.

"S-Shino-kun, w-why did y-you do that?" Hinata asked him as she rubbed the water off her face and blinked slowly.

"You fainted." He stated in his usual monotone.

"Yeah when you heard about…_them_," Kiba spat the last word out, distaste in his voice and face.

"O-oh r-right." She murmured and looked down to the floor.

"Hey," Kiba said and knelt down to her, lifting her chin so she could face him, "we'll protect you like last time, don't worry." A huge grin adorned his features as Akamaru barked with him and Shino nodded. Hinata smiled back at them, sweet and pure, happy that they where there. That however was not enough to stop her mind from going back to the past. To the last time something like this had occurred.

_"Whore! How dare you bring dishonor to our name!" Hiashi yelled, anger marking his usually stoic features. _

_"I-I d-d-did n-no…" Hinata tried to explain, tears still coming down in a torrent from what had happened to her just moments before and what was occurring now. _

_"Lies! They say that you taunted them prior hand with your body, like common filth, and they only did what you wanted!" Hiashi said cutting her off._

_"N-no I…"_

_"Silence! I shall not be spoken back to by a slut." Hiashi growled at her. In the sidelines Hanabi and Neji were being held back as they watched Hinata cling to her ripped clothing and cry desperately. Hiashi raised a hand to strike her yet again when she screamed what would make her father regret his words._

_"I AM A FOLLLOWER OF TSUNADE!" The room fell silent those present suddenly paling at the implication. If she had really done what they thought Tsunade herself would have killed Hinata. _

_Hinata seemed to cave in on herself, the life in her disappearing as she mumbled, "No more, no more."_

_"What?" Hiashi asked trying to catch her words, shame building in his heart but he refused to apologize._

_"I won't take your insults no more." Her voice was amazingly steady and strong though soft as she stood up from her collapsed position on the floor. "I was almost raped and not even my own family came to save as I screamed for help. I come here hoping to for protection but it seems I will never get it here. I-I am leaving this place." She clutched her ripped tattered clothing to her body trying to conceal her body as she turned her back on them and walked out, back straight, head high. Though she had stopped crying but her eyes were still watery and her lips were quivering. Once she was out of their view and no one had followed her she took off running to the river she considered her second home, tears rolling down her face but no sobs. As the river came into her view she stopped and took a deep breath then slowly melded with the water. Rest that is all she needed, right?_

"Hinata…Hinata!" Hinata was shaken from her thoughts of the past by Kiba who was giving her a worried look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba-kun. Is there something you need?" She apologized, blinking owlishly.

"Nah, I was asking you whatdya want to do?" Kiba questioned, squatting on his heels to look at her.

She remained silent for a moment head tilted to the side as she thought about what she should do. Sakura was in charge of nourishing the healing herbs, Ino had the flowers and those that fell in that category, and Temari was in charge of clearing the forest so no fires would erupt, Hanabi was in charge of the rivers and streams, and Tenten was looking after the animals in the forest.

"I guess I'll tend the forest trees," she told them.

"Alright let's go then!" Kiba yelled exuberantly and ran into the forest, Akamaru bounding off after him. Shino calmly walked over to her and helped her get off the ground and onto her feet.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked her, almost indifferent but Hinata saw how his jaw was tense and his nose flared. He knew what she had been thinking he was only seeking confirmation.

"The day we met." She whispered out and set out to the forest.

Shino let a small sigh escape him as he recalled the night they met; they, Kiba and him, had found her almost being raped by two gods. They had saved her, to say the least, but when they approached her she took off to who knew where. The following day they found her by a river stream they frequented often, crying softly to herself. It had been a tad bit awkward at first but in time she began to trust them and now here they were walking through a forest except now they were officially her protectors. Shino and Kiba watched her from behind as they walked and how she laughed a she played with Akamaru. They gave each other a small glance that said it all.

_We'll protect your Hina-chan, with our very lives. _

Meanwhile Naruto still remained oblivious to the magic that was affecting his very being as he continued to hunt.

_'Naruto!' _ A voice screeched through his head.

"Augh!" he cried as he clapped his hands over his ears as if that would block out the voice in his head. "Damn it baa-chan! A little warning next time, ne?"

_'What have I said about calling me that?' _ Tsunade's voice said from inside his head then continued with her usual rant about it. Naruto whimpered in pain of the throbbing in his head due to Tsunade's yells coming from his head.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway whatdya want sis?" he managed to say between clenched teeth. It was a strange sight, to see a god talking to no one in visible sight, the dryads nearby where giggling softly at him but remained hidden. Tsunade stopped mid-rant suddenly remembering her purpose for dropping in her brother's head besides antagonizing him.

'_Ah yes, avoid pissing off any gods, be they main or minor, especially Konohamaru.'_

"What, why?" Naruto asked his mind flashing to the events by the lake.

_'I may have angered Aphrodite…'_

"Again?"

_'…and you know how she is.' _Tsunade continued as if he hadn't interrupted her.

"Yeah but…" Naruto was cut off.

_'But what, don't tell me you already pissed somebody off!'_ Tsunade's heart clenched at the 'but' and she growled out the first thing in her head.

"Ohm, maybe hehehe. I ran into the god-ling already but he didn't do anything, well he did try to harm me with one of his arrows but it barely scratched me." He told her sheepishly.

Silence ringed through his head, then…'_You idiot! There is more to things than they seem!' _

Naruto actually collapsed at the volume of her voice inside his head, he was pretty sure it must have come out of his head too, because the forest became deathly quiet.

"Alright, alright, I get it! I'll go home right now and check with Shizune or something; maybe even you." He responded to her as he clutched his abused head in between his hands.

_'Good.'_ And with that she left his head.

Sighing, Naruto got off the ground and looked up to the sky. He was about to teleport back home when he felt two familiar presences. Grinning he thought '_A little spar on the way won't hurt.' _Then he took off in the direction where he had sensed the gods of war and death.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everone who reviewed! I would have replied but yeah PC dead and all that. Loves you all in a purely platonic sort of way!<em>

_**R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_So my PC is still out of comission and I was able to get my hands on a pc in the mall. :sigh: Imma have to find an internet cafe or some shit. Anyways here is this chapter, once again early. After this it's gonna take soem time to update sine with my PC dead I haven't been able to type or load anything so even though I have the next chap all typeds up it's gonna take some time. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything on this that can get me sued so back off Kishimoto, I still haven't been able to buy the copyrights grrrr**

* * *

><p>"You feel that?" Kiba asked Shino, his body going tense at the ominous presence.<p>

"The moment they appeared." Shino stated as he lifted a finger for a small bug to land on.

Being demigods they are able to sense the power and presence of a power individual though they cannot immediately tell who it is. A presence has a taste and feel to it and for the gods they can usually tell the name of a person just by sensing it alone. However, Shino was adept (to say the least) with bugs. He raised the small creature to his ear, not moving a single muscle. Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru were doing their own thing, Kiba was sniffing the ground as well as Akamaru and soon enough they found the direction they were traveling, speed and location.

"They're heading this way, fast." Kiba growled quietly trying hard not to yell.

"Even worse, it's _them_." Shino stated; lips pursing, the only indication of his worry. They both directed their gazes at Hinata, who was currently talking to some tree dryads asking them if they needed anything and reminding them that it was almost time to bloom.

"What do we do? They're still a little far away but at the speed they're traveling…" Kiba trailed off at the last part no need in saying that they would be here soon; they were gods after all not demigods like them.

Shino was silent, going through plans in his head until, "If we take her and run they'll catch up to us in no time at all. If we make a stand with her here we'll lose, we cannot expose her to out powers they're too unpredictable even for us. "

"Then what do we do?" Kiba growled growing annoyed with the situation.

Shino looked to Hinata as she continued on, oblivious to the danger heading this way; nymphs were not that great with sensing presences though they were more attuned to nature than any other being. She was a compatible fighter, had even gone against Tsunade and almost won but she was no match for these two, who were feared by their own pantheon and parents.

"We send her to theGreatRiver, there she will be safe. The Sea is too far away at this point. Not to mention with her gone we can use out powers to their fullest extent and maybe beat them." Shino concluded.

"Alright, we get to kick some god-ass!" Kiba whooped as he grinned maliciously, he hated the gods with a burning passion except those in his family but even then he only tolerated them. Shino directed a glare at him that had the dog-boy quiet down immediately.

"Come we must tell her." Shino said. To any outsider it was clear who was in command as they walked to Hinata.

Hinata was healing a small boy dryad, who had had his leg burned by the humans in a fire they had created some days ago. She turned to her friends and let a small smile escape when she saw them but it disappeared when she saw their grim looks.

"Is something wrong Shino-kun, Kiba-kun" she asked amazed that she didn't stutter even once.

"Yes, we detected _them_ and are going to go against them. Listen you need to run as fast as you can to theGreatRiver. The Sea is too far off."He told her bluntly, Shino never was one for delaying things when they could be done quicker and more efficiently. Hinata's eyes widened in fear, as her suspicions were confirmed true but then that settled into determination.

"No. I will stand by you like I should." She said them and got up dusting herself. The small boy dryad thanked her shyly and took off running as she smiled back at him. Shino's lips settled into a small thin line before he turned her to him by her shoulders.

"Hinata listen. We can handle this, we are your protectors you're safety is the only things that concerns us. With you here not only would we be endangering your safety but it would make it even harder for us to protect you not to mention we would not be able to use our powers fully, remember the last time that happened." Shino told her sternly.

Hinata looked down in shame as she nodded slowly, reluctantly. They did not consider her strong enough to protect herself and that hurt more than anything else they could have said or done.

"O-ok Shino-kun. P-please take care. Y-you too Kiba-kun, Akamaru." She whispered out trying to hold back tears of hurt and worry for her friends.

"Good," Kiba said as he hugged her fiercely but then she felt him stiffen, "Go, NOW!"

Hinata took off immediately the scent of lilies being the only thing left behind as she seemingly vanished in the air. A wind blew softly from the trees in front of them and suddenly two people appeared out of thin air. One was rather small and extremely pale, with skin as white as bone, aquamarine eyes, flame colored hair, and dark rings of black surrounding his eye. The figure next to him was taller but no less pale with onyx eyes, dark hair that stuck out from the back and a lean figure. Both seemed to radiate death from their very breathe which for one was true.

"Where is she?" the red-head asked his voice deep and raspy, it sent chills down their spines but they refused to show fear.

"That is none of your concern." Shino stated, his bugs shifting inside him due to his rising emotions.

"Tell us or we'll rip it from you." Sasuke stated, his onyx eyes bleeding to the color of red, like blood.

"You can fucking forget it Uchiha!" Kiba growled at him, Akamaru barking in consent.

Gaara's eye flickered between all of them and then he spoke, "So be it."

The cries of battle could be heard from miles away as god met demigod in battle. Hinata heard the cries and stopped where she was at. She looked back in the general direction of where they had been and bit her lip in indecision. What if they got hurt severely? It would be all her fault; she should be with them, helping them defeat those monsters they called _gods_.

_'Kiba and Shino said to run,'_ a small voice in her head said. If they were facing something stronger than them they needed all the help they could get, they might need her. _'Or you could be a distraction that gets them killed.' _She wavered on her decision, should she go to them or not? Will she be a help or a hindrance?

_"**Believe in them**" _Hinata heard. She looked around her in surprise; she had heard no one approach her! Where was the voice coming from? Then she looked up: a woman's face formed, indistinct yet there. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened slightly in awe, before she smiled slightly and nodded her head. The face smiled and disappeared as fast as it had formed.

"So be it." She whispered to herself and began to run again but at a swifter steadier pace, not the desperate stumbling she had been doing before. The more she ran the harder it became to hear the sounds of battle until she could hear them no longer. She slowed down tilting her head to the side to try to hear anything at all; she even used chakra, but nothing. She came to a halt and took deep breathes, how _far_ was the river? She had been running for 4 hours straight and it had only been 30 minutes from when she had last heard an explosion and she couldn't sense any chakra. She activated her blood trait but she couldn't see theGreatRiver or her friends. Suddenly her stomach growled furiously making itself known.

"Quiet tummy I'll find something to eat." She quietly told to her stomach. Then she stiffened before introducing her forehead to het palm. "G-great, I'm taking to my b-body." She mumbled and set out to look for anything edible. She walked for some more, looking for a berry bush, olives, or a grape vine.

It wasn't until a few more moments later that she came upon a tiny clearing, probably ten yards in diameter that was surrounded by willows, and right in the middle; an apple tree. Smiling she jogged to the tree and raised a hand to grab an apple right above her. However it seemed that the tree was feeling mischievous and the apple was drawn further away from her reach. Hinata grew frustrated as the tree seemed to tease her, the apple getting lower before being drawn away from her read in the nick of time. She glared slightly at the tree and the gust of wind that helped it, well she couldn't see the wind out she felt it all right. Muted laughter seems to come from directly in front of her.

"Come on Mr. Tree, I only want one. I won't take more, promise." She pleaded and tried once again to get the treat, oblivious to the god heading her way.

* * *

><p><em>Show me love people! Show it by review!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Me__: :cough: :cough: Hello my lovlies! _

_Devoted readers: :silence: ... _

_Me: My bad but me no have computer! :tears: It sucks! Blows, all that other stuff as well. :sigh: but what do y'all care all y'all want is the story..._

_Devoted readers: :bursts into cheers some one yells 'Damn straight!: _

_Me: Shut up Shikamaru-Syndrome! I know it was you! _

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: :throws shoe: Hellz no I want my story!_

_Me: :ducks shoe :yells like the unofficial pyscho she is: Patience is a man's best friend!_

_Shikamaru Syndrome: Well I'm a woman so I have none! _

_Devoted readers: :sweatdrop:_

_Me: Well here you go! _

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: Thank you! :sits back down grumbing:_

_Me: Just one thing though..._

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: Here we go again..._

_Me: It's...sorta...like a... teaser :runs away:_

_Devoted readers: After her! :mass mob chases after awesome author with a killer intent:_

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: :sigh: What a drag, now I have to do the disclaimer... fuck it; **Nerd4ever243 doesn't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.** This fic is done for purely entertainment purposes only by a girl with no life who has WAY to much time on her hands..._

_Me: NO I DON'T!_

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: Don't interrupt me! Anyway yeah a girl who needs to finish her applications AND HER DECATHLON WORK. Anyway Laterz._

* * *

><p>Naruto was enjoying the forest as he made his way to where the other gods were at. He had sensed their heightened chakras but assumed that they were sparring against each other instead of others. After all who would be foolish enough to confront a god, especially those two? Well, Kurenai had defeated Gaara that one time…Naruto chuckled slightly at the memory and everyone's face when that happened; Gaara was still a little sore about that. He completely forgot about Tsunade's warning to him as he trailed further into the forest instead of away. Naruto was walking when he finally sensed something, however it wasn't one of the gods rather something, no someone else.<p>

As opposed to demigods, who could only sense a person's chakra, the gods could not only sense but feel and taste a chakra; and this one tasted of fresh spring air, honey, and something that reminded him of flowers.

'_Must be a nymph,' _he thought absently, they always tasted of nature though this one wasn't quite as sweet as the others, almost like Sakura's but more, purer. Once again he drifted of from where he had been going to and followed the chakra. It was almost intoxicating in its pureness, blurring his senses until all he knew was that he needed to find the person who held such an intense chakra. He came to a small clearing, tiny really, and looked around in a dazed sort of way, not really seeing what was in front of him. Then as if a veil had been lifted his eye cleared and he saw that which had called to him.

Midnight blue hair that cascaded all the way to a minute waist and a body enough to rival Aphrodite's met his gaze. Some thing came over him; his heart seemed to falter in his chest before it picked up double time, at the same time that something seemed to be squeezing it, his breathes came in small gasps, palms sweating. What are these feelings, those of pure elation yet fear?

The figure ahead turned a bit sideways as she stretched her arms and tried to get what appeared to be an apple. Luminous pale white flesh with a healthy tint of pink to it, flushed cheeks, eyes like pale lilacs with no pupils, vibrant pale pink lips opened slightly as she talked to the tree. Naruto's eyes stayed transfixed on them as she spoke and a small tongue flickered out to wet her lips. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as well as his arms as one wrapped itself around her tiny waist and the other reached for the apple she had been struggling to get.

"Here you go." He whispered into her ear as he put the apple in her limps hands. He barely held back the groan at the scent of her. Like lilies and lavender, he couldn't hold back from nuzzling her hair and taking in a deep breathe.

Hinata had frozen at the feel of strong arms wrapped around her and the press of a warm firm body behind her. Her hands let the apple in her limp grasp fall to the ground as she slowly turned around to face what had gotten a hold of her. Fear racked her body but she tried her hardest to hide it as well as the scream that wanted to escape past her lips. However what she saw as her body was fully turned to face the person amazed her completely.

Eyes as blue as the sea on a summer day or the sky on a clear day, golden hair like spun sunlight, whiskered cheeks, and a blinding white smile greeted her. The man, no _god_, was grinning at her, showing off white teeth a little sharper than most and he had an air of carelessness and joviality around him yet there was something behind all that that made her want to run the other way. A small gasp left her when he leaned into her and some how she escaped his grasp and stumbled backward, an intense blush on her face. He was handsome, no doubt about that; he wore a luxuriant orange tunic with a black sash tied at his waist. A strap that went across his chest held a satchel at his back that held some arrows and a bow. A circlet of gold sat atop his head and at its center, on his forehead, a bright flame glowed. He had on some sandals that showed little sign of wear, almost new.

"You wanted this, ne?" he said to her as he picked up the apple and motioned it to her. He spoke in a soft quite voice, as if he was afraid to scare her away. "Take it."

Hinata shook her head, unable to reply and began walking backwards further away from him. He just followed her taking a step forward as she stepped backward, that devastating smile on his face getting even more brilliant. Wait, hair like spun gold, eyes like the sea and sky, and a crown of flames; this was Naruto, god of the sun and brother to Tsunade-sama. Her heart rate increased as she finally identified him, she had heard stories about him from Sakura and Tsunade-sama herself; not all of them flattering either. If memory served her right Sakura-chan was always complaining about him chasing after her. She had never in her life expected to meet him or see how handsome he truly was.

'_No Hinata! You mustn't think like that!' _her mind screamed inside her. Her eyes suddenly widened as large as saucers: he was right in front of her face, now!

Naruto was entranced by her eyes, so big and wide reflecting a purity rarely seen in nymphs; they usually had a mischievous look to them as well as a seducing one. They were white up close like pale moonlight but there was tiny tint of lavender that made her eyes look like frozen lilac petals. His eyes shifted to her lips, which were being nibbled on by the nymph, and he unconsciously licked his own.

"What's your name?" He asked her with a slight demanding tone as he leaned in closer to her. Just as he was about to touch her lips with his own he felt a gust a wind on his face. When he opened his eyes: hold up! When had he closed them? That question immediately vanished when he saw the nymph running in the other direction from him into the trees. His heart once again received that mind crushing pain and he couldn't help but chase after her.

"Wait, I just wanna talk!" he yelled after her. _'Yeah, right after you just tried to kiss her,' _a small voice in his head pointed out sarcastically. _'Ok that had been stupid…' _he thought absentmindedly. She was a quick little thing; nimble on her feet as she went pass tightly packed trees and her feet never seemed to touch the ground. However he was a god and all he needed to do was make the trees move for him which didn't take that long and the trees settled back in place after he went past them.

Hinata was running as if, as if, well the death god was after her as well as the war god but this was just ridiculous now she had the sun god after her. Was there a sign on her that said screamed for gods to follow her or something? She didn't want any attention damn-it! She'd been avoiding it all her life; sure she wanted recognition but not attention. She was a follower of Tsunade-sama after all, she didn't want a guy especially not a god; not after…that incident.

Her breath was ragged as she continued to run at top speed. She needed to get away, far, far away. She almost let him kiss her! And that's what bugged her the most; the fact that even after that _incident_ she still responded to a handsome god. That was completely unacceptable. How shameful for her to almost let her first kiss be taken by a stranger god, her lady's brother no less. Hinata shivered at what she recalled to be the punishments for those who betrayed Tsunade-sama and Kurenia-sama. Matsuri had made this mistake and had been turned into a deer, which had been hunted down by her Lady's dogs. Yeah she didn't want that to happen to her. Hinata continued to run however she was getting tired from the lack of food and not to mention the run she had done earlier.

'_The River, I must get to the River!' _she thought to herself.

"Hey wait up! I'm sorry can we just talk!" Naruto called after her. He was so close to her now, her hair just within his outstretched grasp.

She turned her head and saw him and a small, "Eep!" Somehow her speed increased yet again. Where was all that energy coming from! How can he be right behind her? She was fast when she wanted to be, like right now, sometimes even faster than Boreas; and even Zephyrus himself. Oh god's was he fast! Was it wrong to think that it was sweet, even romantic, that he was chasing after her like out of the tales the human's made?

'_No bad! Don't think like that! He must want something you cannot give him, they all do,' _she chastised herself. Hinata was slowing down, the fatigue finally kicking in. She activated her Byakugan, using it's nearly 360° to see if the god was still behind her: he wasn't! _'What? Where is he!' _she thought. Then she ran into something. Her Byakugan deactivated at impact as she stumbled backwards. Once her eyes opened they once again widened at the sight of the god in front of her. How had she not seen him with her Byakugan, the all seeing kekkai genkai!

"Finally caught up," Naruto said a wide foxy grin splitting his face. His grin sent a shiver down her spine and the look he sent her as his eyes trailed down her body and back up again made her squirm in discomfort. She suddenly felt exposed in her gown which was a full length dress that covered everything but her arms and some slits on the side showed brief glimpses of her legs however, it was very formfitting and sheer, hey it was summer and even with the sun hidden it was still very warm out.

Naruto licked his lips yet again as he studied the little nymph in front of him, how her eyes seemed to get bigger as he stepped closer to her, her breathing becoming more frantic, her wind blown hair scattered all over her face and her flushed cheeks. She was extremely beautiful, maybe even more so than Sakura; where as Sakura's beauty seemed to fit that of Aphrodite and the day, Hinata reminded him of the beauty of the night and the sweet pleasures brought when the sun went away. He took a step closer to her, wanting to hear her voice and hear if it matched the night she so reminded him of. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her. He watched her chest rise and fall as she took deep breathes, the remnants of a memory flashed in his mind of a white-haired man proclaiming 'research' before it disappeared.

Hinata nodded her head at his question,not saying a single word, meanwhile praying to her goddesses that that was the only thing he asked and went away. Of course her goddesses must have been drinking again since she didn't get a response which was strange in itself since usually when a follower was in need of aide they rushed to help.

Naruto's smile lost some of it's radiance at her silence before it was replaced by a devious smirk, he was gonna get her talk, believe it! He leanied towards her, his lis right by her ear and whispered, or what passed for it, "Say my name." He hear her swallow in trepadition and he breathed in her sent.

To say Hinata was uncomfortable was an understatement , she was not only uncomfortable from trying to lean away from him but his proximity was distracting and she didn't know if she wanted to run away or relax against him. She heard him repeat the question yet again this time with a bit of steel underneath.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everybody who reviwed! I love all of you in a purely platonic way and as soon as I get my hands on a laptop permanently I will update. Just think of this as a cliffy. Yeah I don't those either, they ruin the flow :pout: oh well <strong>REVIEW PLEASE<strong>!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the rest of the part that I cut off from last time. I is at Shikamaru-Syndrome's house and am freeloading off her internet hehehe XD Anyway I got good news and bad news The bad news first, this is the last chapter, I am finished! Muahahahaha! Now the good news, well at least good to me; imma get my internet back on the 7th and both my PC and laptop are fixed! Here you guys go the last chap!_

* * *

><p>"Naruto-sama." She breathed out, partially surprised at how she didn't stutter.<p>

Naruto closed his eye and grinned like … well … like a fox. He liked how his name flowed from her lips almost like a sultry moan. He wanted to hear his name come out from her lips but this time in his bed with her underneath him.

"Good, now why don't you tell me your name?" he said lightly as his own lips trailed from her neck to the corner of her mouth. She let out a small gasp and then her small hands pushed lightly against his chest. He pulled back, smirking slightly, after all he was a god and he was just indulging her in her small protest of the proximity; plus her soft hands felt good on his chest. As soon as there was enough room though the little nymph took off _yet again_. This time however he let loose a deep laughter, thinking it a game, and took off right after her making sure t keep her in sight but far away as to make her think she was actually outrunning him.

Hinata couldn't do this, it was _wrong_. Wrong. Yet why did she yearn for that tingling feeling Naruto made her feel? She wasn't running because she was disgusted, she was running to stop herself from kissing the sun-god! Oh gods how she ran! His taunting laughter coming from behind her, reminded her that if he wanted to he could catch up at a moment's notice. That's when she felt it, the constant buzz of power from Kiba and Shino just… disappeared.

_'NO!' _her thought screamed and she stumbled in her tracks but kept on running except this time sobs escaped her mouth as well as tears from her eyes. They blurred her vision making it harder to run through the woods but none of that mattered. _How_, how could she have _forgotten_ for even the _briefest of seconds_ about her protectors, her _friends_? Fear gnawed at her abdomen as she felt the two dark auras of chakra come with alarming speed in her direction. No, _no_ she couldn't take it anymore! She collapsed at the edge of a small river, her body trembling at her exertion as well as the sobs that racked her body. Three gods, three bloody gods after her, two with malicious presences and the other one that made her feel things she _shouldn't_ feel. This was too damn much, _too much_.

Raising her hands to the heavens in the direction of Olympus she cried out, "Grandfather, hear my plea! Help me from those who might do me harm! Please, I beg of you…" she whispered the last part out, too tired to move anymore, hands falling to her sides.

Miles away in the Great River, Hiashi heard his eldest daughters cry but he could do nothing; the prayer was not meant for him. Though he didn't show it, fear grabbed his heart twisting it like a vice. _'_

_What could be happening?'_

Even further away than that, at the hall of the gods, the god of the seas heard his favorite grandchild's plea. Anger welled up inside him and without further though he answered her prayer, sending his power to her in a burst of light. _'I am here my child, ask and I shall always answer.' _

At the exact same moment the burst of light covered Hinata, Naruto broke free of the forest. As the light died down, Naruto felt fear claw at his throat, he knew this power it was that of his uncle and it was _intense_. Hinata turned to look at Naruto from her kneeling position on the floor, a gentle smile on her face. She felt warm, peaceful, and above all _protected_. She opened her mouth to tell him her name but no voice came out, and her hands were rooted to the ground. Looking down in amazement she saw as her body took root, skin turn to bark, and hair to branches. Right before Naruto's eye he saw the little nymph turn into a beautiful laurel tree, the last glimpse of her face a beautiful smile before being replaced by the trunk of a tree.

"No, no, NO!" he yelled out loud. Had he really scared her that bad? Wait; the light, his uncle's power, the little _nymph_: oh _Hades. _This must be his uncle's granddaughter, a follower of his _sister_. No wonder she ran like if Hades hellhound Cerberus was after her; she followed the path that no man should interfere with, including him. The last time he did Tsunade had gotten _pissed_, not only at him but the follower as well and since she couldn't really do anything against him her rage was always heaved on the followers he…enchanted. No wonder the little nymph ran, he should have…should've _what_? Pain once again lacerated his chest. What was _wrong_ with him, he _never_ felt guilty before, why all of the sudden _now_? Slowly he walked to the where the little nymph had been and the newborn laurel tree now stood. Once in front of it he laid one hand on it before he hugged it.

"I- I'm sorry." He whispered, the wind didn't even stir and his words were barely audible. His usual cheerful demeanor was gone; hidden behind a cloud of sorrow, regret, and _pain_ as cliché as that sounds. Something moist trailed from his eyes and down his cheeks. Lifting a hand from the tree, he touched one finger to his cheek were the most of the wetness was at. "I'm crying," he said to himself, amazement dominating his tone of voice, like if it was an utter foreign concept for him to cry.

Hinata, though now merged into a tree, was able to sense his emotions and the vague memory of regret filled her before fading slowly, after all trees don't have emotions. However she was still conscious for now, still able to feel emotion, her spirit hadn't merged fully with that of the tree yet.

"Forgive me," he whispered one more time against her.

Unknown to him Sasuke and Gaara had stopped in their tracks after they had no longer been able to sense Hinata's presence. They gave each other a brief glance of confusion before frowning and going in different directions to see if they could find the blue-haired nymph.

Hinata in her semi-alert state of mind felt the two god's presence spit before vanishing. A small sense of relief flooded her but it was soon pushed aside as she felt a deep sense of sadness for the god near her. With the fading awareness of her conscious state of mind she shook her leaves, hoping that would make him feel better. The leaves fell on the ground and some on Naruto who gazed at them dazed for a moment before the shadow of his usual smile appeared on his face.

"You forgive me, don't you?" More leaves fell. "Thank you," he said before letting a weak laugh escape him. He gathered the leaves on his head and some from the forest floor before weaving them into the form of a crown. "I'm going to make these _my_ blessed symbol. Heroes will wear this as a sign of their heroism and their dedication and determination; just as you stayed dedicated to my sister and your fierce determination to stay loyal to her. The one I have now will never die and remain young and fresh for eternity on my head," he drew back from Hinata's tree and laid one hand on it, "as well as you, this is my gift to you little nymph."

For the rest of the day he stayed by the laurel tree, talking to it about some of the occurrences in his life and even the story of his birth. As the day began to darken and the stars bean to appear he said one last good bye and walked away. Hinata barely cognizant now, felt his chakra slowly go away from her and the sorrow she felt before returned sharply before she let it go, she did not regret her decision of asking for help: at least that was what she was trying to tell herself. With that last bit of sentiment and as soon as she felt Naruto disappear Hinata finally succumbed to the pleasant feeling of numb living the tree provided.

**oOoOo ~AD~ oOoOo**

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade bellowed as soon as she felt Naruto's presence on Mt. Olympus. Everything within the immediate vicinity of the Palace of the Sun and Moon ran away clutching their ears, even gods.

"He is so screwed," Kyuubi said as he covered his ears with his paws at his comrade's sister's hollering. This was repeated by all the demon's companions as well and their comrades as well, except for Gaara who just let the outline of a smirk appear.

"I thought I told you to come _immediately_! And what do you do? You stay out till _NIGHT FALLS_!" Tsunade continued to yell but this time it was with a head bent Naruto as he stepped into the palace. Though night had fallen it was a new moon tonight so there was no need for Tsunade to be out shedding moonlight to the humans.

"Sorry baa-chan." Naruto murmured to her, no whining, no insults, or over-dramatics.

"Don't call me… wait, what's wrong with you?" Tsunade asked coming down from her anger, the first thing indicating something was wrong was his unusual morose demeanor. Fear gripped her heart as all kinds of events passed in her mind, all beginning with Aphrodite.

"Nothing, why?" Naruto responded, finally looking her in the eyes. She almost gasped at the desolate and _utterly lifeless_ look in his now dull blue eyes. Typically they shone like the bright blue sky he illuminated with his chariot of fire or sparkled like the beloved sea of their uncle but now they were dead like the stagnant waters of a swamp. It didn't suit him, it seemed _so wrong_ especially after he noticed her look and tried but failed to put up his usual exuberant front.

"Lies now spill it before I _beat it_ out of you," she growled after his response. After her little statement some of the usual fire in his eye lit appeared before disappearing.

His eye bored into her own before he finally asked her, "Tsunade… tell me, how do you know you're in love?"

Blinking owlishly Tsunade stayed silent for a while, completely stunned at the nature of the question as well as the change in subject. Unless … oh, she was going to _kill_ that bitch, Aphrodite. Then the novelty of the question hit her, her _brother_ the playboy of Olympus beside the King of them all was asking _her_ about _love_, _she_ who had sworn to remain virgin forever! She burst out in hysterical laughter; it was so ironic and so cruel really.

"You're jesting right? You're asking _me_, the goddess of hunt and sworn virgin you ask me about love! Please I wouldn't know about _love_ if it bit me!" she said, saying the word like if it was a disease while at the same time trying her hardest to hide her pain. Naruto shot her a look and this time the fire in his eyes stayed.

"Yeah you would know, or do I need to remind you? For that all you have to do is look out the window to the stars, _they're_ both there." He stated acerbically. A look of intense hurt flashed through her eyes before she concealed it and eradicated it.

"It…is exhilarating," she responded, turning away from him to look out their window, "you feel so happy that it stings the heart. It's a good ache though almost like if you're about to explode with the feeling. The sensation of crying and laughing at the same time overcomes you and you yearn for that person's presence all the time. It's like if you're starving for their affection, for their love, for their very _being_." She took a deep breath and released before asking. "Does that answer your question?" The latter was said cynically as she turned to him once more before returning to stare back out to the skylight. The stars gleamed brightly especially _those_, almost as if they were mocking her for her foolishness.

"Yeah, it does." He whispered back as a response.

After an intense moment of silence Tsunade asked without looking at him, "Who was she?"

"A nymph, I never got her name, she ran away from me; I guess I scared her really badly. I followed her all the way to a river where she had fallen but she had said some sort of prayer and turned into a tree." He omitted the part where he suspected her of being one of her followers, after all it was just a suspicion and probably not real, after all, their uncle had oceans of grandchildren scattered around, literally.

Tsunade had closed her eyes at her brother's tale. "How was she?" she whispered.

Silence at first then, "She was little, but really pretty with hair like the night sky and eyes like your moon but with a bit of lavender in them. She was…curvy too."

Tsunade was trying _really_ hard to hold in her choked gasp, she managed to pass it off as a cough though at the end of Naruto's description of the nymph. One she knew very well. _'Hinata, my Zeus, you always attract the most unwanted attention.' _"Sounds lovely," she muttered to him before stepping away from the arched pane she had been staring out of. "I will retire now." She stated and kissed Naruto's head, just noticing the crown of laurel leaves then walking to her room.

"Cool, see ya tomorrow." He called out weekly to her. Once she arrived at her room Tsunade locked it and with a swish of her hand above her head, disappeared with a soft white glow.

* * *

><p><em>Naw I was just screwing with you guys, this is gonna go on but I'm almost finished with it. Please read and review! Show me love! Thanks to everyone who reviwed I love you all!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: I'm baaaaaaack! Woohooo! Par-tay!_

_Loyal readers: :silence:_

_Me: :sweat-drop: I'M SO SORRY! BUT MY INTERNET IS MESSED UP! :bawling:_

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: STFU! :smacks head: just get on with the my fic damn-it!_

_Me: You're fucking cruel I hope you know that..._

_Shikamaru-Syndrome__: Damnit woman! I told you what you needed__ to do so now do it! Remember you're place!_

_Me: Hey! You're a woman too!__ IDK why you hate them so much... friggin misogynist. _

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: :smug smile:__ Well hurry up I want my fic woman!_

_Me: Shaddup! If you keep annoying me I won't update and you sound like Ulquiorra! Stop it!_

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: :glare before a growl: If you don't I won't do..._

_Me: No sop! Okay okay sheesh I'll do it :mumbles: _

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: Good Girl_

_Loyal readers: WTF just happened?_

_Me: :sigh: well here's the last chap, like for real's, unless you guys keep nagging me I might do either A) smut or B) an epilogue :3 depends really. Anyway Shikamaru-Syndrome if you will__..._

_Shikamaru-Syndrome: :sigh: What a drag, anyway **Nerd4ever243 does not own Naruto or anything else that might get her sued. All she owns is that twisted, perverted big brain of hers that pops out the most random ideas. Laterz**_

* * *

><p>"Wake up mutt."<p>

Kiba groaned in pain, it hurt…everywhere but mostly at his chest, it seemed as if someone was kicking him. He shot up from his prone position on the floor eyes snapping open.

"Hinata!" he yelled as he remembered the battle with the gods. With this came the realization that Shino had taken a fatal wound to the chest, as well as _himself_. Patting his body to check for wounds he was shocked when he didn't find any, as well as no lingering pain he had felt from waking up. "Huh?"

"It seems that Lady Tsunade has brought us back from Sasuke's realm." Kiba whirled around to face his friend and teammate who was sitting cross-legged with his head bowed in front of the beautiful blonde goddess of the moon.

"Thank you Lady Moon." Kiba said and Akamaru, whom had been brought back as well, barked his agreement as well. They both fell into a deep bow at their clan's patron goddess then straightened up giving her a questioning look, well Kiba did Akamaru just tilted his head. "Is…"

"No need to worry, your charge is safe," Tsunade saw as both guardians seemed to lose some the tension they had felt since waking, "you both did an amazing job for boys by the way." The dryads had shown her the battle that had been waged between them and the gods. It was striking to say the least, a miracle really mainly since they were just fresh from training but managed to hold a battle between two of the most bloodthirsty gods ever. Sasuke and Gaara were no doubt impressed as well by their skill, they had been complaining of not having a good fight in a while. Besides that she was also surprised by the words they spoke to Hinata and that promoted them from boys to men in her mind, but of course they didn't need to know that yet. "You will no longer need to protect her."

"What! Why?" Kiba yelled. Huh, never mind she might need to demote him back to boy. "We can do…"

"Remember your place mutt and no you _can't_. Though you no doubt did a stupendous job, you _died_. I was mildly surprised your bodies were still _whole_; those two can be quite vicious in battle." Kiba shrank a little at her tone but defiantly glared at her for a moment before just gritting his teeth and biting back his words. His mom would be outraged at him if she ever found out how he was behaving to their patron.

"She already told me her reasons." Shino said in his usual stoic tone but years of experience and friendship with the bug man made Kiba aware that he was also a little miffed by what she had told them but accepted it as true. "Though I do not agree with them I… suppose it is for the better. Her reasons are valid and when it comes to the safety of Hinata it is better to go with the side of logical not reckless emotion," he said a tinge of bitterness now audible but it was promptly done away with.

"Excellent, consider yourselves ready for the rest of the world. You passed, congratulations and good luck, the life of a demigod is not one that brings much bliss men so brace yourselves." With that she left to her next destination by a river where a certain laurel tree resided at now.

Once Tsunade arrived at the spot she laid a hand on the tree which was unusually warm. She shut her eyes slowly and took a deep breath before diving into the tree via her spirit to look for Hinata, whom she quickly found. Hinata was asleep, her mind just barely sentient but not fully molded with the tree yet, there was still the possibility of transferring her out without causing damage to her psyche. Tsunade lifter her other hand however just prior to laying it on the tree she hesitated. Did she _really_ want to do this? A few moments passed then she sent a fleeting look up to the stars where both of her almost lovers resided at. One she had fallen in love so very much and he had loved her back, not for her position but for who she _was_; arrogance and all. The other she had never glanced at had even treated violently but he had loved her and had _always_ been at her side since the beginning, even after her rejection. She was so _lonely_ without either of them; did it not make _some_ sort of sense to have this poetic justice against her brother? To have him as lonesome as she is since after all the only reason they were there was because of him, well one of them the other was completely her fault. She glimpsed at the stars once more, they shone brightly before fading, almost like if they were losing their brilliance.

Her hand retracted from the tree to fall to her side, when suddenly Hinata's psyche stirred and one word; well name really, left her thoughts, _'Naruto…'_

She stopped in her tracts, her head lowered in defeat as she felt like crying, but she couldn't she was the moon goddess; she was stronger than this. No, it was wrong to punish her loyal servant, she did nothing wrong. Not to mention she was supposed to be better than her brother; she was supposed to be the righteous, one the responsible one, and above all the moral one. This time without hesitation Tsunade put her other hand atop the tree and poured her chakra into it.

**oOoO~AD~oOoO**

Hinata was startled awake by the most pain she had ever suffered; it felt as if she was being burned and peeled out from her skin while also breathing in lava. She struggled to break free of the pain but it was all over the place, all over _her_. Opening her mouth to scream she remembered that she had no mouth, she was a tree. So then why was she in pain? Was the forest alight with flames or had the mountain with the titan erupted once more? Hinata felt something push against her and with a final shove the burning pain reached its zenith and she collapsed to the floor. Breathing in deep gasps she curled into a ball as the pain slowly faded away. Wait she had a body once more. How… looking up towards the sky she was met instead with the body of the moon's light.

"My Lady!" she gasped aloud and stood on her wobbly feet before falling into a deep bow.

"Stand straight Hinata."

"Yes my lady." Hinata straightened out, almost collapsing from her week knees.

"Follow me," Tsunade stated simply and walked in the other direction.

Hinata struggled to get catch up to her mistress, her balance was not that stable but eventually she regained it and was able to trail right after her. Hinata had not forgotten a single thing that had happened even when she was a tree and alert. Her heart went out to Naruto and she was about to ask her sentinel about them when she remembered something that completely floored her.

"How are Shino and Kiba?" she blurted out, feeling so ashamed for even forgetting about her friends for an instant, thinking what a horrid being she was.

"Rest at peace, they are fine now though they are no longer your guardians."

"B-but they did…"

"Yes I am aware of what happened. I already said to relax; they officially passed and have now left the forest to wherever it is they need be."

Silence ensued after that, Hinata had her head down only following the sound of Tsunade-sama's footsteps. Some more time passed and not a single sound passed between the two that is until they stopped. Looking up Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the base of _the_ Mt. Olympus. Until then Hinata had just been trailing after her mistress but she had no idea they were heading to the home of the gods and how in Zeus were they able to get there so fast? Abruptly, Tsunade grabbed her shoulder fiercely and turned her to face her. Fear snatched at Hinata's heart as she wondered if she, her goddess, knew what had happened and decided that staying as a tree was not punishment enough.

"Listen here and listen well: you have all night to climb this mountain." Tsunade declared to her.

"W-what?" Hinata questioned, absolutely stumped by Tsunade-sama's words.

"You heard me, if you really want to be with my brother you will climb this mountain. Don't worry; _if_ you manage to make it to the top Zeus will not strike you down. However if you don't make it, you will be returned to the tree, alone for the rest of your life."

"My Lady w-what is all this for, why…?" Hinata asked, her last piece trailing off.

Tsunade snapped her fingers and a chariot made of bright moonstone appeared pulled by what appeared to be ghostly white does with a white and blue slug at the top of the chariot. Tsunade lifted her white dressing tunic so she could board it, with one hand she grabbed the reins and lifted them however she turned her head towards Hinata at the last moment.

"The goddess of love felt the need to exact vengeance due to my folly. She attempted to go after the two people I care the most for; my brother and my faithful servant," she turned her head away from Hinata but continued talking, "I release you from your binding oath to me and by extension Kurenai as well, so that you can be with my brother. One of us should be happy." The latter was a faint whisper in the air and then with a snap of her wrist the chariot took off with the goddess aboard it, heading straight up to the dwelling of the celestial.

_'Remember you have all night, and my brother does love you,'_ the wind carried those precious words to Hinata as she looked at the mountain desolately.

She had all night, and she had no sandals for her feet. Sighing dejectedly Hinata went to her knees and prayed for enlightenment to come. And it did in the form of a lone ram jumping on stones without slipping one bit.

**oOoO~AD~oOoO**

Naruto was prepping for the day to come. Even though he felt like utter crap, life just kept on going and the humans couldn't fend for themselves, he had a job to no matter how much he wanted to blow it all to Tarturus and back. His heart felt heavy with grief and he was in an extremely volatile mood. His servants seemed to sense this and kept their distance, knowing that if they didn't their patron just might set Kyuubi loose for a while. Naruto sighed with a heavy heart, while waiting for Dawn to come back his thought returned to the night before.

After Tsunade had left he had head to the library to see if there was some way to free the little nymph. However the whole night he had found nothing useful that is except for one piece of information from the nymph Ino; the more a nymph spent her time inside of something from nature the more she merged with it and if she didn't get out soon her mind could become one with it and it would be nigh impossible to draw her back out. He almost let Kyuubi free after that but he managed to control himself. Thanks to that information though all the possible plans in his head were made impossible unless he wanted to leave the little nymph a vegetable and that wasn't what he wanted. Not to mention he couldn't just turn her back himself, after all what one god did another could not reverse only the original can do that.

He really felt like killing something because of that and it wasn't helped by the fact that Tsunade had practically disappeared the night before as well as this morning. Sasuke was being a broody bastard that refused to spar with him. Gaara was who knows where, all in all he was tense and he needed an outlet, fast or else he might do something stupid… well stupider. All of a sudden he heard a commotion outside, which was emphasized when a wood spirit burst forth towards him, completely ignoring his flaming foxes.

"My lord come quick!" he said and rushed to him, pulling on his hand.

_'What the Hades?' _Naruto thought but shrugged it off and allowed the frantic wood spirit to pull him along while he muttered, "This better be good."

As he approached the doors of his home that lead outside, they were flung open by non-other than his father Zeus, also known as Minato.

"Naruto come quick!" he motioned for Naruto to hurry up, and deep mirth in his eyes, so much like his son's, that made them shine like sapphires.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, a little taken aback by the fact that his own father was here. He was usually in the human realm or too 'busy' in his study.

"It seems your sister has managed to find you a wife." Minato stated, holding back his laughter at his son's stupefied expression.

"What!" Naruto finally bellowed and ran outside where many of the others were at.

What met his sight though nearly stopped his heart before it picked up double time. There she was the little nymph in a revealing midnight blue outfit that matched the color of her hair. It was sheer and stuck close to her upper body; revealing her shoulders, sides, hips and legs. It had gold trimmings on the waist line, underneath her sizable bust as well as the area where her hips where revealed as well as a small chain that hung underneath her belly button as well as one that connected the end of her gown to the wrist of her left hand. She wore golden sandals as well as a small band of it her top right arm as well as a necklace of it. Her hair was down and her bangs framed her heart-shaped face. She was _stunningly beautiful_.

Hinata blushed profusely at all the interest she was gaining. Unaccustomed to so much attention she began to tap her two index fingers together and bowed her head to hid her extreme blush.

"Stop that," Tsunade hissed in her ear, "Stand straight and proud. Show you are worthy of being at the side of a god. We desire no weaklings, no matter how pretty."

Taking her words to heart Hinata straightened out, head held high, and took a deep breath. She was briefly reminded of her lessons with her father on posture. She was a nymph from a high family, daughter to Hiashi Hyuuga the only legitimate son of Poseidon and his heir.

Abruptly the doors to the entrance of the palace were flung open and out came Naruto. He openly gaped at her, which caused her to lose some of her composure but she did not look down in embarrassment. Her blush however came back with full force and she felt faint, Naruto noticed her intense blush and a wide grin split his face.

"Little nymph!" he yelled out laughing as he rushed to her and enveloped her in a crushing hug as he buried his head into her hair. This time she almost did faint before collecting herself and hugging him back a pleased smile on her face as well.

"Hello Naruto-sama." She said into his ear. Not intending to do so, Naruto shuddered at the feel of her soft lips by his ear. He released her from his grasp to set her down but didn't free her from his grasp, instead his hands ended up at her shoulders as he stared straight into her lavender orbs. Her skin was so soft, so pale, and so luminous; he rubbed circles with his thumbs at the exposed skin. Hinata blushed at the contact and looked down to her hands that were clutching his tunic. When she did though, Naruto grabbed her chin and tilted it up to so she could meet his eyes once more; however she averted her eyes from his.

"Don't. Look at me little nymph." He said softly, his voice dropping an octave and slightly husky. Hinata's heartbeat picked up and she felt that tingling sensation once more all over her body and she felt like burying her hands in his golden hair. She looked at him and as soon as her eyes made contact with his, his hands moved from her chin to her cheeks and he captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft; barely a brush of lips but it set her on fire. As he was about to pull away she kissed him back more forcefully. Shocked Naruto didn't do anything but when she began to pull away he growled softly at her and crushed his lips to hers. Hinata let a small gasp escape at his passionate kiss enabling him to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. Groaning he dominated the kiss, his hands moved from her face to her waist and he pulled her towards him even more. Inexperienced she let him take the lead as she tried to kiss back; she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his silky golden hair.

A cough came from someone in the crowd but they ignored it as they continued without a care; too caught up in the kiss, how the other felt, the feel of soft hands passing through hair, the tightening of hands on hips. When a stronger cough came they split apart but not because they cared no, they needed to breathe. Tsunade and Minato were grinning; well Tsunade was smirking, lecherously, shaking their heads at the both of them. The servants were murmuring, grinning, giggling and gossiping to each other, some were already leaving to spread the word not only on Olympus but the human realm as well.

"What's going on here?" a voice thundered from underneath some columns that were behind them, the shade was heaviest there. Naruto turned to face the pair of red eyes glowing from the shade and his grin grew more dazzling as he faced his best friend and rival, wrapping one arm at the waist f his nymph.

"Hey teme! I'd like you to meet my bride-to-be…" He looked down at her an eyebrow raised in question. He _still_ didn't know her name and it never occurred for him to ask; he just knew her as 'little nymph', it fit her.

She smiled at his inquiry and responded quietly, "Hinata, my name is Hinata."

He loved the way her voice sounded, soft and sweet as well as breathless, but that was probably from the kiss. He liked it that way. Then her name hit him and he burst out laughing. Tsunade followed soon afterward as she realized the irony of the situation.

"H-her last n-name is H-Hyuuga as well!" Tsunade tried to say in between her gasps of laughter.

Hinata merely blinked in confusion; what was so funny about her name? It just meant…oh. She blushed even more as she realized what they were laughing at.

Hinata: sunny place.

Hyuuga: towards the sun.

"How fitting my son!" Minato boomed while grinning.

Clapping him on the shoulder Minato congratulated him then left. He passed by Sasuke whose face was; blank. He remained in the shadows eyes still red like rust that is until Naruto pulled him from the shadows. His tensed at the brightness but refused to flinch, during this entire time his eyes never strayed from Hinata who remained oblivious to him.

"Looks like you have finally been tied down." He stated vacantly.

The rest of the gods had arrived as he spoke, their need for something to gossip about more intense than their pride. The gods usually avoided coming near the dwellings of the others unless they were married and even then they were only tolerated, unless you were a freak like Sasuke who just went wherever he felt like. From the mass of gods emerged Kurenai who took one look at the couple in front then shot Tsunade a look.

_'Why is our nymph in the arms of a god?'_ She asked her via the telepathic connection they had.

Tsunade merely lifted a brow in answer a small smile on her lips but that was enough of an explanation: _They have my blessings._

Nodding Kurenai approached the young couple and cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"My Lady…!" Hinata started but was cut off.

"No need to bow Hina-chan, it seems we are to become sisters soon. Seeing as you no longer require to follow my creed know that you have my blessings. Also, Naruto," Kurenai faced the famed sun god, her red eyes flashing like rubies, as he turned towards her as well; he didn't really know his sister that well, the goddess of war wisdom and weaving, they hardly talked but he believed her to be a sensible person, or so he thought, "take note and listen well sun god, if you cause her any reason to weep due to infidelity, we will be in need of a new god of the sun, and I won't mind filling in the position. Understood?" She stated the latter part more like a statement than a question, utterly serious in her threat.

Naruto's grin fell slightly and his eyes hardened to the point where they looked like sapphires. His face had an unusual serious look on it as well. "I swear on the river Itachi that I shall never be unfaithful to Hinata." He said solemnly.

A deep tremble shook the home of the gods as well as a simultaneous gasp from the majority of the gods. Hinata stared at him amazed as well as Tsunade who felt like shaking her head at her brother's impulsiveness and obvious commitment to his future wife. Kurenai merely smiled at the response and left after kissing Hinata on her cheek.

"Your oath has been accepted by nii-san. It seems you are worthy of the oath." Sasuke said to them as he drew nearer to them. His eye never strayed once from Hinata, who remained oblivious, that is until he sensed his chakra. It was dark and malicious; like that of the god who had been after her. This must be Sasuke Uchiha! Cringing slightly she drew closer to Naruto, trying to immerse herself in his warm almost flame-like chakra the complete opposite of what the death god's felt like. "Such a pity though, you got to her before I could, dobe."

"What in your name are you talking bout teme?" Naruto growled at him slightly, knowing perfectly what he meant. He tightened his arm around Hinata's waist and stepped slightly in front of her.

"He means that we laid eyes on her before you ever did comrade." A deep raspy voice said from behind Sasuke. He literally appeared out of nowhere and managed to make Sasuke stiffen in surprise but besides that not much else. Gaara stared indifferently at how Naruto pulled Hinata towards him some more and she was behind him therefore could not see the possessive gaze Naruto had as well as a hint of what could be jealousy.

"Good thing I got to her first then, ne?" he said almost laughing at their befuddled expressions. "Plus I love her."

Sasuke once again scoffed at this, really it was a miracle he was even showing emotion, the god barely blinked some, okay most, of the time. "Isn't that a little too fast, even for your usual streak of unpredictability?"

"Not really!" An extremely high sweet chiming voice declared. Sasuke let a small groan escape as the rest of the gods and goddesses made way for Aphrodite, Asuma, Konohamaru, and the personal bane of his existence; Sakura. Asuma was the first to approach them and he bowed slightly to both of them before speaking.

"My apologies it seems my _wife _had spelled the arrows that I made for my son," he stated.

Naruto's brows creased in thought, "Does that mean I am not truly in love with Hinata?"

"No, you genuinely feel love for her. The spell she cast makes anyone hit by the golden arrows, be they human or god, fall hopelessly in love with the first person they lay eyes on."

Some of the smarter gods cringed slightly away from the boy while the more devious ones started making plans in their heads on how they could capitalize on this newfound power of the god-lings'.

"Oh pish-posh Asuma you're making a bigger deal of this than it actually is. It all worked out in the end, did it not? Naruto has finally found a love; and a beautiful, _prestigious_ nymph as well. Plus his love is returned without the need for another gold arrow," Aphrodite responded.

"That is not the point Aphrodite. You could have caused a disaster, _like last time_." Kurenai hissed at the goddess, distaste evident in her voice and posture. Asuma subtly glanced at the war goddess as she sneered at his wife. _She has guts, _he thought to himself.

"What if Naruto has decided to not raise the sun anymore? What then of so great goddess of love." Kurenai continued to rant. All the major gods gave her hostile glares while most of the minor ones stifled their laughter that was directed at her. Shifting slightly in annoyance of the giggling and the hostile glares Aphrodite merely shrugged and waved a hand like it was not a matter of importance.

"However he didn't," she responded, cutting off Kurenai as she was saying something about abuse of power; oh how she despised all those virgin goddesses, "So no need to linger on…"

"The only reason the situation Kurenai described did not occur is all thanks to me," Tsunade interjected getting tired of hearing Aphrodite's voice. The two virgin goddesses then glared at said goddess whom suddenly felt the need to leave. Huffing in indignation she flipped her hair over her shoulder and said in a haughty offended tone, "Humph I shall leave from where I am not wanted."

Most of the gods departed after her except Asuma, Konohamaru, Kurenai, and Tsunade among others. Gaara decided to depart but not before wishing Naruto happiness and giving one last lingering glance to Hinata. Konohamaru finally mustered enough courage and tugged lightly at the hem of Naruto's tunic. Looking down Naruto grinned at the small child god and crouched so he could be at eye level with him.

"What is it little man?" he inquired.

"Naruto I'm really…."

"Naw little man, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have never talked to you like that so to make it up how bout I help you aim better with those arrows of yours."

"Really, thanks Naruto!" Konohamaru shouted; happy to have his idol back. He was about to take off to gloat to Moegi and Udon when Naruto stopped him.

"One more thing, thanks." He said. Konohamaru just gave him a confused glance before shrugging. Naruto laughed at this obliviousness and stood up while mussing Konohamaru's hair up."Thanks because without you I would have never noticed this pretty little nymph in front of me." He then pulled Hinata towards him and kissed her fervently.

"Yuck!" Konohamaru said and took off in the other direction, oh yeah son of the love god he totally was. Asuma merely shook his head and clapped Naruto on the back before bowing yet again to Hinata and shooting one last glance at Kurenai. As he exited Sakura appeared at the entrance curiously getting the best of her. She nearly had a stroke when she saw Hinata and Naruto making out without a care for Tsunade-sama or Kurenai-sensei whom were right in front of them.

"What's going on!" she shrieked slightly, capturing the attention of her mentors but not of the couple. Tsunade filled her in on the current events. At the end of her tale, Sakura felt a bit of jealousy at her fellow nymph, however she crushed it as soon as it reared its ugly head. She should be overjoyed for her friend, right? Even if it Sakura herself never got to be with the god she wanted, who was currently glaring at the couple, and the fact that Hinata not only went unpunished but was freed of her duties and allowed to be with someone, Sakura was barely realizing, she saw more as a friend. Sasuke, finally having enough of his friend making out, just gave a simple "Hn," and went away, mumbling about sparing with Gaara. Naruto simply ignored him as he was too busy exploring Hinata's mouth. She was a water nymph after all so she could go a long time without air and he was a god, breath was not necessary if he didn't feel like it which he really didn't. Only downside was that not breathing dulled his senses a little but not enough to make him want to stop.

"Alright knock it off you two before things get more hot and heavy." Tsunade snapped at them. Rolling her eyes at them she yanked them apart when she noticed Naruto's hand going somewhere it shouldn't in public. "First things first; we need you two married before we have little Naruto's running around."

"Oh, can I plan the wedding? Please!" Sakura called; eager anticipation visible in her eyes.

"Sure Sakura-chan that is if Hina-chan agrees," Naruto said and directed a questioning look at his bride-to-be.

"Thank you Saku-chan, Ino-chan can help as well, if you want to of course," Hinata said adding the last bit in, well aware of the rivalry between the two. No doubt with the both of them working together to outdo each other her wedding would be the best one ever.

"Ha! I don't need that pigs help! I'll tell her though," Sakura stated and blew a kiss to her friend and waved good-bye to the others.

"We'll be on our way as well."

"Don't do anything irresponsible"

"And for the love of all that's sacred don't start stripping until we're gone and you're both on the bedroom." Tsunade shot at them from behind her back as she and Kurenai left hastily.

"Promise we won't!" Naruto called out as the door slammed closed behind them. They were the only ones left in the courtyard so they had walked into the palace as the two goddesses left. Making sure there was absolutely no one left Naruto let a feral grin appear as he walked towards his nymph before picking her up bridal style.

"Naruto-kun, w-what are you doing?" Hinata yelped faintly in surprised.

Naruto once again let the feral grin appear before kissing her briefly and growling out softly to her, "To claim what's mine, believe it." Then he flashed them to his bedroom where he should her just exactly how much he loved her.

* * *

><p><em>You know when I finished writing this it hit me: THIS IS SO FUCKING SHOJO! I nearly died. I am not a big fan of that and it amazed me that I wrote one but then again I wrote this with the intention for it to be for my friend Shikamaru-Syndrome so it makes some sort of sick sense that it came out like that. The only Shojo I have touched is Ouran High School Host Club, the shojo manga all shojo's wanna be lol. Anyways thank you to you all. I love the reviews that you have given me and it helped me come out from my slump since it boosted my moral as a writer. You guys have no Idea how much y'all reviews mean to me so thank you. With that said now show me some love by reviewing! Ciao!<em>

_P.S HA! You have to update now SHikamaru-Syndrome!_


End file.
